


World's Best Birthday Present

by psychotic_BubbleGum



Series: Haikyuu!! NSFW FanFics with Underrepresented Volleyball Boys [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Reader, Grinding, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Love, Oral Sex, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex, Wholesome, best birthday ever, hinata is too pure for this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_BubbleGum/pseuds/psychotic_BubbleGum
Summary: It was your birthday, and you were headed home from work to get ready for a nice dinner out with your lovely boyfriend Shōyō Hinata. What you didn’t know, however, was that Shōyō had a little surprise preparedWholesome, facesitting, deepthroating, VanillaAll characters aged upAll fics character x cis-female reader
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Series: Haikyuu!! NSFW FanFics with Underrepresented Volleyball Boys [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773112
Comments: 7
Kudos: 141





	World's Best Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan for this fic to be so long, but I just love Hinata so much! I hope you enjoy it.

You walk in the house and take off your shoes, letting out a dramatic sigh. The world didn’t pause for one’s birthday, and work sure as hell didn’t hold back today. You were going to take a nice long bath before you and Shōyō’s dinner reservation in 2 hours. “[Y/N]?” Speak of the devil, your little tangerine was calling for you. “Yep! I’m home!” you respond. “Oh … OKAY!” He doesn’t say anything after that. He also doesn’t run to greet you. “Everything ok, babe?”  
“YES! I’m just busy!” You smile, what was he up to? “Where are you?”  
“Nowhere!” Oh, this was going to be fun. “Are you in the office?”  
“No.”  
“The bathroom?”  
“No.”  
“The bedroom?”  
…  
“NOOOO!” He was 1,000% in the bedroom. You start slowly walking toward your room. “Whatcha doin’ in there, cupcake?”  
“Nothing!” You hear frantic shuffling. You pause outside the door. “Really? Doesn’t sound like nothing.” You hear heavy footsteps and the bed creak. “You can come in now!” You hadn’t even knocked. 

With a bright smile, you open the door to a trail of rainbow confetti leading to the bed. And on the bed was what you are assuming is your present surrounded by more confetti and at least 20 candles. Shōyō was lounging butt naked with a bow on his head and a large teddy bear the same color as his bright orange hair over his crotch. Shōyō is holding a “Happy Birthday” balloon and wearing one of his trademarked blinding smiles. “Happy Birthday, [Y/N]!” 

You laugh and walk over to the bed, following the confetti trail. “Thank you, babe. This is adorable.” You sit on the edge of the bed and lean down to give him a sweet little peck on the lips. “I love it.”  
“Really?!?!? I was so worried. Kageyama said it was stupid.”  
“Well Kageyama obviously doesn’t know your girlfriend as well as you do. You do know we have dinner in two hours though, right?” Shōyō smirks, “we can have plenty of fun until then.” He kisses you sweetly, “and we are going to have lots of fun.”  
“Oh? And just what does my little birthday present have planned?”  
“Since it’s your special day,” he unties the bow on top of his head and you giggle, “it’s gonna be all about you. Anything you want. With one requirement,” he lets go of the balloon to grab your hips and pulls you close, “I get to make you cum at least 5 times.”  
“I think I can agree to that.” You lean down and kiss him, slowly starting to move your lips against his. You can taste some sugar on his lips, and you bet that you could look around the house and find some cupcakes that your boyfriend made after sampling ample amounts of icing. He would insist it was just typical quality control. God, you loved him so much. You take a hold of the teddy bear and move it to the side, revealing his already stiff cock. You pull away, “Is someone already excited?”

He blushes, “well yeah, I couldn’t help but think about … everything while I was getting ready.” He pouts at your teasing. You giggle and wrap your hand around his length, giving it a firm stroke. He sighs at the feeling. You go back to kissing him as you stroke his cock. He moans into your mouth and tugs at your shirt. Patience wasn’t your man’s strong suit, so you pull away briefly to take off your shirt. He licks his lips (probably getting off the rest of the icing) and leans forward to give you another kiss. 

Before he can reach you, you get off the bed. He frowns, “heeeeey.” You wiggle your eyebrows as you reach behind your back to unclasp your bra. His protests are silenced as he watches you wide-eyed, his cock twitching against his toned stomach. You bite your lip, enjoying your view of the professional athlete’s toned, tan body. His strong arms rest on the sheets next to his long torso and tight ass. His abs go down to the delicious V line that leads down to his currently stiff cock which rests between those thick thighs. You really loved those thighs. “Babe?” He calls your attention back to the current moment, blushing profusely. “What are you looking at?”  
“Just my favorite birthday present that I get to enjoy all year round. Lucky me.” 

You start moving your hands again, slipping off your bra and dropping it to the side. He squirms in anticipation as you give your little red-head a show, taking your time to peel off your clothes and let him enjoy every inch of the reveal. “Babe, you really are gorgeous,” he says breathlessly with hearts in his eyes. You smile and come back to the bed, climbing onto his lap and straddling his hips. He places his calloused hands on your hips as his cock jumps in anticipation. You giggle and lean down kissing him passionately. 

He kisses you back, swiping his tongue against your lips. You part them, granting him access to your mouth. He slips his tongue in and starts kissing you deeply, licking and exploring every inch of your mouth as if it was his first time. He always treats every touch as if it were the first. You moan into his mouth as your tongues wrestle and grind down onto his cock. He gasps in pleasure and holds you tighter as you continue. His cock slides between the lips of your pussy, but not entering you, as you rub against him and get his cock soaking wet with your juices. He starts moving his hips, grinding back against you. 

But you didn’t want that yet. You move your legs, lifting your hips as his chase after you. He frowns against your lips as you shift open his legs with your knee and straddle one of his strong thighs. You press your wet sex down onto his leg and start grinding. “Hey what was wrong with … oh fuck … what we were doing before?” You place your hands on his pecs to steady yourself as you keep going, applying steady pressure to your swollen clit. 

“I’m just taking my time, baby. We don’t wanna finish too soon.” He frowns, “You know better than anyone that I have great stamina.” You chuckle and shift your thigh so it’s rubbing against his cock as you grind against his thigh. He lets out a sweet little moan, moving his hands to your breasts. He starts massaging them as you continue to ride his thigh. You are breathing heavily, and he can feel your heart racing. “Babe, just let me be on top. You can take it easy,” he pouts. “My birthday, you said we could do whatever I wanted, and I want to cum from grinding on these sexy thighs you got from being such an amazing volleyball player. So is my Ace gonna help me, or not?”

He growls and sits up, shifting his thigh to press into you harder. You moan as he takes one of your breasts into his mouth, sucking on your nipple lovingly. You start moving your hips faster against him. “Fuck, I’m already close.” He moans into your breast in response, moving his hand to your ass, squeezing and massaging it. You press your throbbing clit down against his muscular thigh as you feel his hot cock hit your leg. “I love you Shōyō, God I love you!”

He bites down gently on your nipple, soothing it by licking it with his tongue after. You tangle your hands into the soft, orange hair at the nape of his neck and tug, causing him to groan as you cum. Your body shakes on top of him, and he holds you tight as you wet his thigh, your breast still in his mouth. He lets go of your breast with a wet pop, watching you as you catch your breath. “One,” he says. “What?”  
“One out of five orgasms. Like the 5 sets in a pro-volleyball game.”  
“That's why you set your goal at 5?” He nods. “You are such a nerd. I love you so much.” You kiss him. 

“I love you too,” he says in response as his cock taps your thigh, reminding you that your little tangerine hasn’t cum yet. You climb off his thigh and get off the bed. He whines, “awww.” You giggle and kiss his nose, “just wait.” You grab his hips and try to pull him to the edge of the bed. He smiles and scoots the rest of the way for you, placing his feet on the floor. You get on your knees between his legs. “This is your birthday, babe. You don’t have to focus on me.”  
“I know, this is gonna make me feel good too. Cause I love the little faces you make when I do something liiiike…”

You kitten lick the tip of his cock and his nose scrunches up as he lets out a cute little noise. “This,” you finish with a smile before going back to licking his cock. He sighs, “That feels really good.” You smile and take the base of his cock in your hand, stroking it while you tease the slit of his cock with your tongue. He moves his hands to your hair, combing through it as you continue to lick his cock, running your warm tongue along the veins on the underside of his shaft. 

He is moaning steadily now, looking down and meeting your gaze as you watch his chocolate eyes flutter in pleasure. “Thank you baby, this is so good.” You kiss up his shaft, “of course, cupcake,” and slide him into your mouth. He lets out a loud moan, his hips twitching slightly at the new sensation. You stroke what you can’t fit in your mouth as you hollow out your cheeks to suck the rest. His fingers twist in your hair, tightening his grip on your head slightly as his thighs tense.

You moan around his shaft, vibrating it. He swallows, moving his hips slighting, gently fucking your mouth. “Is … is this ok, baby?” You nod as you suck harder, letting his cock just barely kiss the back of your throat. He lets out a strangled moan as he tugs harshly at your hair. You moan again and watch his eyes squint shut, his mouth hanging open. He starts moving your head for you. You drop your hand from his shaft to brace yourself on his thighs, getting ready for when he really got started. Your hands grip his thighs, feeling some of your leftover cum on one. 

You moan, calling his attention back down to you. He looks, the brown irises of his eyes almost completely obscured by his pupils. You swallow around his length, swirling your tongue around and moaning one last time to let him know you are ready. “Th … thank you!” he chokes out as he begins quickly moving your head, face fucking you. His grip is steady as he uses your mouth. He keeps his eyes trained on you as you take his cock again and again, licking it as much as you can to make him feel good. Tears start to run down your cheeks, but he knows you’re ok. You haven’t used the safety signal yet, two taps on the thigh.

“[Y/N]!” he cries out as he takes one hand off your head, moving it behind him and placing it on the bed to brace himself as he holds your head and starts thrusting his hips up into your mouth instead. You can feel his balls slap against your chin, the sound wet from the spit dripping out of your mouth. He leans his head back now, eyes closed as he just focuses on the lewd sounds of you sucking his cock and the feeling of your mouth. “I … I’m about to cum baby. Tap once … if I can cum in you.” You tap his thigh once. “Fuck,” he yells as he forces your face down all the way, shoving your nose into the rough pubes at the base of his cock. He pants as his hips quiver, shooting ropes of his cum down the back of your throat. You swallow every drop while he’s still in your mouth, prolonging his orgasm. 

He lets go of your hair when he’s done, and you slowly sit back, opening your mouth so he can see that you swallowed everything. He moans at the sight, “You … you’re turn.” You chuckle and stand up, “You bet your ass it is.” He smiles as he wipes some tears off your cheeks before kissing you gently, not caring that he can still taste himself. Just as you are about to deepen the kiss, he grabs you around the waist and tosses you on the bed. You yelp as you bounce a couple of times, the confetti flying up and falling back down on you as Shōyō crawls on top of your body. You giggle as he leans down to kiss you hungrily.

The kiss is sloppy and brief before he pulls away and starts kissing down your body. You pull his head up, “wait I wanna sit on your face.” His face lights up and he’s laying on his back in less than a second, “Your seats ready.” You laugh as you sit on his chest, leaning down to kiss him one more time before moving up to straddle his face. Without wasting any time, Shōyō pulls your hips down and brings your pussy to his hungry mouth. You moan as he licks up and down your slit, hands massaging your ass. You comb your hands through his hair that you can reach, “that feels good, baby.” 

He moans in response and slips his surprisingly long tongue inside you. You gasp and buck your hips slightly, but you don’t move much due to his tight grip on your backside. He wiggles his tongue around inside you some before pulling it out to give several more long licks with the flat of his tongue to your slit again, this time making sure he flicks the tip of his tongue against your throbbing clit. He does this several times, never leaving his tongue inside you for long enough. You gasp, tugging on his hair as your thighs tighten around his head. You whimper, “come on, baby. Hurry up.” You can feel that cheeky fucker laugh into your cunt before sliding his tongue back in. 

You sigh in relief as he licks in and out of you, dragging his tongue along your walls as the hot breath from his nose tickles your clit. You moan loudly, and he lets you start grinding your hips against his face as he tongue fucks you. You move a hand to the headboard behind him and brace yourself as he starts going faster, your hips matching his pace. You grind against his face, using him like a toy while he curls his tongue around inside you. You start yelling out, “God, yes Shōyō, yes!” as you get close. 

Shōyō can feel your pussy begin to quiver around him, so he pulls his tongue out and forces your hips back so he can attach his lips to your clit, sucking on it while his tongue flicks the swollen bud inside his mouth. You scream in pleasure, your head falling to rest against the wall as your orgasm rips through you. Shōyō keeps sucking on your clit until you are quivering, then he let’s go of it to just gently lick you through the rest of your orgasm. He rubs your thighs with his thumbs as you come down from your high. 

“Are you ready again, baby?” You ask breathlessly, and Shōyō nods happily from in between your legs. He gives your pussy one last kiss before you roll off of him and see his cock once again standing at attention. “Two,” he kisses you and you smile as he gets on top of you again in his favorite position, missionary. He says he loves it because it’s how he can hold you the closest and control the pace. He wraps your thighs around his hips as he grinds down on you. 

You moan into his mouth and he pulls back slightly, “You okay to keep going? Need a little more time to calm down? I don’t want you overstimulated…” You kiss him to cut him off, “Just fuck me already, Shōyō.” He moans and surges back in for another kiss, forcing his tongue back into your mouth, making you taste yourself. You moan loudly as he starts rutting his hips again, coating his cock in your slick. With one final suck on your tongue, he slides his hand down to line himself up before pushing in. You both groan as the respective stretch and squeeze. 

He starts moving slowly at first, rolling his hips as you slide your hands around so you can drag your fingernails down his toned back. He loved it when you marked him like that. He props himself up on his two elbows beside your head and gives you one last kiss on the forehead before he speeds up. You can hear his balls start to slap against your ass, his back hunching over, his breathing becoming labored. You moan and reach up to kiss his chest as he fucks you. 

He moves a hand down to grip you behind the thigh and throw your leg over his shoulder, allowing him to plow even deeper inside you. You moan at the change in position as he starts going faster, straightening up to kneel and watch your breasts bounce on your chest. He turns his face to kiss your calf on his shoulder as he pounds you, the wet sounds of sex filling the room. You hold your arms out for him to come back to you, and he obliges with a smile. He leans back down, kissing you with a hand still on your ass. You grip his currently flexed bicep and moan, licking his tongue inside your mouth. He growls and goes harder, bottoming out inside you with every thrust.

He soon moves your leg off his shoulder so you can press your chests flush together as he cums inside you. You hook your ankles together behind his back as he starts rocking the bed into the wall. “Baby, I’m close.”  
“Just a little longer, please.” He nods at your request and slows down a little so he doesn’t cum too fast. He begins kissing you again as he changes the angle to rub deeper inside you, “yes! Shōyō that’s good!”  
“This?” He does it again. “Yes!”  
“Got it.” He starts picking up speed again, now repeatedly ramming into your g-spot. You start to squeal underneath him, your nails digging into his back. He groans now, his hips slamming into yours as he gets ready to cum. 

He lowers his hand and pinches your clit. That, combined with the new angle, pushes you over the edge, and you cum around his cock, milking him as his hips start to stutter. He holds you close, your bodies melting together as he chases his own orgasm. “Love you!” He says as he cums, painting your insides white. You lay there catching your breath with him pressed down on top of you, your face nuzzled into his sweaty neck. God, you were sweaty, you would have to shower before dinner. 

DINNER!

You tap Shōyō, “Babe! Get off me! What time is it?”  
“Huh?” He mumbles as he lifts himself up, his strong arms still caging in your head as sweat drips down his chest. God, he was hot ... but now's not the time! You look over to the clock. You had 30 minutes before you needed to leave for your dinner reservation. You groan, “We have to leave in 30 minutes if we want to make it to dinner in time.” Shōyō frowns, “But you only came 3 times. That’s a high school volleyball game, and I’m a pro now.” You roll your eyes and lean up to give him a peck on the lips, “You can give me the last two and we can cuddle after dinner, okay?” He sighs, “Fine.”  
“Thank you,” you kiss him again, “We’re both so gross. We need to shower quickly.” Shōyō raises an eyebrow suggestively, “A shower, you say?”  
“There’s no time for that, Shōyō!”

\------------- 

The two of you made it to dinner on time and enjoyed the meal. Well, you enjoyed it until the entire staff came with a birthday cake and loudly sang to you in front of the whole entire restaurant. Shōyō was the worst out of all of them, singing louder than the 12 waiters combined and dreadfully off-key. You love that goofball so much. 

You take a bite of your favorite cake and notice Shōyō is acting weird. He seems on edge. Actually he looks like he might puke. “Babe, are you ok?” Shōyō doesn’t hear you, he’s staring at the cake on his plate. “Shōyō?” you wave your hand in front of his face, and his eyes fly up, “Is everything ok?” He smiles nervously and pushes some cake around his plate, “yeah I … I just wanna make sure this is your best birthday ever.” You smile and reach across the table, taking his shaking hand and rubbing the top of it soothingly with your thumb, “Don’t be silly, cupcake. This has been the best birthday ever, and it was so amazing because I got to spend it with you.” You squeeze his hand lightly in reassurance. 

“Can I try and make it even better?” he asks nervously, squeezing your hand back. You laugh, “sure, but I don’t know how you’re gonna top the two,” you whisper, “orgasms you owe me.” You laugh as he blushes a little. “This … well I hope it’s going to be way better.” He let’s go of your hand and gets out his chair, reaching back into his pocket … 

and getting down on one knee.

“[Y/N], the two years I have known you have been the best two years of my life. You’ve made the good times amazing and the bad times bearable. I love everything about you, absolutely everything. Every time I’m with you my heart goes BOOM and POW and I think it’s going to break out of my chest! Coming home to you is my absolute favorite part of the day. I almost can’t stand traveling for volleyball because I miss you so much. I can’t fall asleep without you next to me, and I can’t play my best when I don’t have my favorite fan there to cheer me on. So let’s cheer each other on for the rest of our lives! I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you there for all the good and bad. I want to start a family with you and have a bunch of adorable kids. Hopefully, they will be taller than us, I don’t know how, but we’ll figure that out later. So, [Y/N] I love you. I love you so much. Will you please do me the honor of becoming Mrs. [Y/N] Hinata? Will you marry me?”

He pulls out a beautiful diamond ring and holds his breath. The restaurant is dead quiet, everyone waiting for your answer. 

“Yes... Yes, Shōyō YES! Yesyesyes I will marry you!” You shout and he leaps up, pulling you into a bone-crushing hug before leaning down and capturing your lips in your first kiss as fiances. He doesn’t let go of you as he slides the ring onto your finger. You look up into his big, brown eyes, “I love you. I love you so much, Shōyō, and I’m so happy.” He smiles and kisses you again, “Happy Birthday, [Y/N].”


End file.
